The Loudverse: Champions of the game
by FrostbiteFear
Summary: Everyone wants to be the best duelist of them all. For Lincoln and his friends, enrolling in the Royal Woods Duel Academy was the first step. Follow Lincoln, his family and friends as they traverse through a long journey of challenges and hardships to find out who is the very best.


**_Hey Folks, it's about time we reveal the next universe in the Loudverse collection. Only this time it will involve a certain game most of us are familiar with. I'm pretty sure all of you or if not at least most of you have played this game, I certainly have. It is a game known as Yu-Gi-Oh! and it is still fairly popular among most people. I got this idea one day when a friend of mine asked me if i still played. I still had my deck among the collection of my old stuff. Therefore this story was born. I have planned out half of the story so that means this story won't be updated as often as i could but i will try my best. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Also note i didn't put this in crossover because It's only involving the Loud House characters. I only mentioned characters from Yu-Gi-OH! nut never actually show them. Just wanted to get that out of the way._**

* * *

**_The LoudVerse_**

**_Champions of the Game_**

**_Phase 1_**

**_The Big Day_**

**_._**

**_Earth 4031_**

**_._**

**_Royal Woods, Michigan USA_**

**_._**

**_1216 Franklin Avenue_**

**_June 12th_**

**_9:23 AM_**

Today was the day.

Lincoln Loud awoke from his slumber and rose from his bed. The early birds were chirping and the sun was shining. Not a cloud in sight and the summer heat kicking in. He looked at his clock and saw the time. It was still pretty early but he didn't feel like going to sleep. In fact he wanted to stay awake. He didn't feel like laying back in bed and shutting his eyes. Today was too important to sleep in and that's because today was the day that the Royal Woods Dueling Academy will begin it's first round of the entrance exams to enroll new duelists to their school.

The Royal Woods Duelist Academy.

The best duel school there is Michigan state, and everyone wanted to go there. People would travel to Royal Woods just to take a chance to be enrolled. Only promising duelists make the rosters.

Every summer they would open their doors to allow duelists to tryout for a spot in their roster. They would allow each duelist to take each other on and if they think you've got the skill and determination then you will receive an approval notice that allows you to enroll and sign up for the academy. So far four of his older sisters were currently enrolled.

Lori was the first to be enrolled. When she first laid her eyes on the game of Duel Monsters she instantly fell in love with the game. Since then she would collect as many cards as she could to build a strong deck. With mom and dad giving her allowance money just for watching her younger siblings she would use half of the money to buy new cards at the card shop. When she came of age to tryout she succeeded. Her happiness glowed when she received her approval notice to enroll. That academy even did favors for her. She met most of her friends there and even met her current boyfriend Bobby Santiago. Her deck was currently her best deck so far. Her Gem Knight warriors are her favorites but her favorite and powerful monster is the fusion monster **_Gem Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond_**.

Luna was the second Loud duelist in the family to enroll. While she did see Lori duel a few times at a young age, she wasn't into Duel Monsters until her childhood friend Sam Sharp took her to see famed rock star Mick Swagger duel his infamous rival Sven Irons. When she saw that duel it changed her life. Not only did the rock concert afterwards change who she was but she began her journey as a duelist. Growing up, she tested her dueling skills with her sister Lori since she was the only expert in Duel Monsters in the family. While she lost practically every duel at that time, she eventually triumphed when her deck was strong enough to defeat Lori. She used her newfound strategy to achieve her enrollment to the academy. She currently holds a strong deck based on **_Trickstar_** monsters with her favorite monster being **_Trickstar Sweet Guitar_**.

Luan was the third duelist to enroll. Back then she would watch Lori and Luna duel and from each duel she started to learn the game even more. With the help of Lori and Luna they built her a starter deck that may not have been tournament material but it was a good way to get her started. As the years went by she started to build a deck of her own using Performapal monsters. So far she's the only family duelist to use Pendulum monsters. One of her favorites was her monster card **_Performapal Elephammer_**. She succeeded in enrolling to the academy as well following in her two older sister's footsteps. She may not be the best duelist out there but she has heart and confidence in herself that she can be a formidable opponent to duel against.

In comes Lynn Jr. and her determination to be number one. Like Luan she watched her sisters duel from time to time and soon she wanted to become a duelist herself. Her goal was to be the best duelist out there and become the next Duel Monsters Queen. Her sisters wanted to help her start her deck but she refused, wanting to do things on her own to prove she doesn't need anyone's help to become number one. While she does appreciate their efforts she wanted to learn to do things on her own so that she's used to climbing her way up on her own. When her deck was fully suited to her needs she decided to test it out by challenging other duelists at the park. And each duel led her to victory. Without a doubt she was enrolled and she intends to climb to the top by beating even the most toughest foes in the academy. She wishes to be the first in the family to attend and win the National Dueling Championship and take home the gold. As for her deck, she uses a whole team of _**Battlin' Boxer **_monsters with her MVP **_Number 79: Battlin' Boxer Nova Kaiser_**.

Leni was the only one out of the five who doesn't duel much. Her dreams of being a part of the fashion industry was far more powerful than her dreams of dueling. But that doesn't mean she doesn't know how to duel. She's been in a few duels in her lifetime and much to everyone's surprise she was a decent duelist. She's plant type duelist who based her deck around the _**Aromage** _archetype. She doesn't carry her duel disk most of the time but she does keep it in handy if it ever comes to the time. As of lately she carries her duel disk in her bag that she carries everywhere she goes. When the time comes, Leni Loud will duel.

He was next in line to try out at the academy. Once you turn thirteen then you are now eligible to attend. He was waiting for this day for years and now that the day has come he was ready. He was hoping that he and his friends all get accepted into the school.

He was both nervous and excited. He and his friends were planning for this day for a long time. Lincoln would meet up with his pals Clyde, Rusty, Zack, Liam, Girl Jordan and Stella and the group would practice dueling each other using their duel disks they were given when they were ten.

They weren't state of the art anymore since they were the first models used back then but they were still useful. They wouldn't get customized duel disks for a while so those would do.

For months they practiced to make sure they had the right dueling strategy. From what they heard, most newbies would devise a strategy that would for sure get them enrolled. They needed to be ready. If they all wanted to enroll in the academy then they needed to be ready to face the duel proctors. They each had a deck built too.

Clyde is well comfortable using a deck based on thunder monsters, most notably **_Watt_** monsters. Growing up with his two dads, he was taught about the game. He would watch some of the world championships on TV. For his Eighth birthday his dads took him to Detroit for the weekend to watch the Piston Turbo Duel Cup. There were many international duelists from around the world that came to compete, one of them being dueling legend Jack Atlas. While he didn't want to be a turbo duelist, he did want to be one of the best. He wanted to build a deck that he was comfortable with. At first he had an assorted amount of monsters in his deck with no real strategy. He would lose duels back and forth whenever he went up against other kids. He met Lincoln at the park one day who was dueling Girl Jordan. He taught him how to build a proper deck using certain monsters that have useful effects. When Clyde started to understand more about building a deck he went forward with a new plan. He would save up money from chores and allowance to go to the card store and buy packs. One pack he opened contained a few Watt monsters. Once he started collecting more he officially built his first deck. His favorite card being **_Wattaildragon_**. That card was a gift given to him by one of his heroes Trent Thunder who was known by the public as "The Thunder Dragon Duelist". He was a part of the "_Dueling across America_" tournament with one of the destinations being Detroit. It was there that he met Trent when they were doing fan signings after the round was over. After getting an autograph photo of Trent showcasing his duel pose and his best monster in the background, he dropped his deck on the floor. He helped Clyde pick it up and saw that he had a deck based on Wattmonsters. He generously gave Clyde a one of a kind card that he didn't necessarily need, and even told him "I think you'll find better use for this than i would." Not once did he ever give up on that card.

Zach is pretty dependent on his Thunder deck that houses Batteryman monsters. His favorite monster being **_B__atteryman Industrial Strength_**. That card saved him multiple times in a duel. In one duel against a show off duelist he managed to summon that monster when he removed from play three of his Batteryman monsters. His opponent had summoned _**Gilford The Legend**_ and had obliterated most of his monsters. He ended up having only three thousand life points left and while Zach had saved his life points from a second direct attack thanks to his trap card **_Flash-bang_**, he only had one last turn to make a move and luckily for him on his last draw phase he drew his favorite monster. Once he removed from play two Batteryman monsters he had in his graveyard he was able to summon it onto the field and used it's effect to discard one thunder monster in his hand. He destroyed Gilford and used his monster to attack his opponent's remaining life points thus ending the duel in a victory. If played right his deck will lead him to victory.

Liam created his deck to be made up of _**Genex**_ cards. When he first started building his deck he wasn't sure what to build it from. At first he considered warrior type monsters but that fell short. One day He, Lincoln and Zach went by a card shop over by the Royal Woods mall. Upon browsing through the deck lists and card displays, Liam still didn't know what to make his deck out of. Not too long after, the card shop unveiled a new booster box that was called "**_Machine Catalysts__"_** . He took his chances with the choice he had. He got himself a few booster packs and opened them. Within those cards he received _**Genex Ally Triforce **_which was the strongest monster not only in the pack he opened but in his deck. Time after time he got more packs from that set and other sets as well to build up his deck. He's come a long way from being a beginner.

Rusty had a creative deck made. Using a whole deck based off of machine monsters, he used his father's cards for the most part. While everyone had decks with monsters to back each other up, he had a whole deck based on Gemini monsters. Some had argued that Gemini cards aren't useful in most situations and they're not entirely wrong. There would be moments where Rusty would be stuck in a jam and unable to do anything. However if played correctly then he would at least have a chance of winning. His dad gave him his cards since he no longer duels anymore, so rather having to buy his cards it was passed down instead. Back in his day Mr. Spokes was a decent duelist. Although when he was a teen, most cards they have now didn't exist back then. It was all normal monsters, a few effect monsters, traps and magic cards. Duel Monsters now was a different game. With the invention of the duel disk, Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, Pendulum and Link monsters that were made public, his entire deck was proven to be weaker. This didn't stop Rusty. He was determined to use his deck to uphold any strong reputation his dad had and overcome his opponents. His strongest Gemini monster being **_Phoenix Gearfried_**.

Girl Jordan is a determined duelist. Her parents were mostly busy in her early years, not that they neglected her but it was because they were duelists themselves. They would enter tournaments that would reward the winners grand prizes of cash, which in turn made them a decently rich family. When they finally settled away from dueling they taught her everything about Duel Monsters. How to win, how to create strategies, and how to read the opponent. Spending most of her free time with Duel Monsters is how she even met Lincoln and the crew. Her deck is set up to be based around the **_Ice Barrier _**monsters with her favorite card being **_Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier_**.

As for Stella, she likes the thrill of a duel more than anyone else. Win or lose she will always end the duel with a positive vibe. Of course she will always try to win with her best shot, but if that fails it never upsets her. She got into the game when she met Lincoln. The first time they met they were at Ketchum Park on a beautiful July afternoon. He was dueling against another kid and ended up winning the duel. The entire time she was in awe with the strategies both duelists used as well as how the two kept pushing the duel back and forth. When Lincoln triumphed she befriended him and learned all there was to the game. When she started out she wasn't good as most would say. She always used the weakest monsters and didn't have anything to use against any opponent. But as the time went on she discovered new ways to duel and soon enough she built a deck based on **_Gusto _**and Winged Beast monsters. Her strongest card was the synchro monster **_Daigusto Gulldos_**.

Lincoln Loud was now ready to be the next best duelist in Michigan state. Lori, Luna, Luan and Lynn all influenced him on his deck and strategy. He has a variety of different monster types that in turn would aid him to victory. Some would say that having a different variety of monsters could decrease the chances of victory but for one, they call him the man with a plan. He always finds a way to use his deck to his advantage. Certain monsters he has are capable of defeating formidable monsters if played right and so far he has faith in his deck. As legendary duelist Yugi Muto says "Believe in the heart of the cards and they'll aid you to victory." The king of games himself inspired a lot of duelists, himself included. He wanted to be the next king of games someday and he has to start somewhere. His deck had help him in the toughest duels, including his most reliable dragon **_White Horned Dragon_**. Another one of his best monsters was his XYZ monster **_Time Thief Redoer_**. It was one of his most recent cards he got at the card shop, and getting the support cards for Time Thief was on his to do list.

He wasn't supposed to be at the academy till around three. Figuring maybe his friends would want to meet up he decided to message the group chat.

**_Duel Crew_**

_You: Anyone up to meet up b4 we go to the entrance exams?_

_..._

_Clyde: Im up for it. need to refresh my heroes to battle._

_..._

_Stella: Count me in! **:)**_

_..._

_Liam: Aint got nothing better to do so sure i can catch up with yall_

_..._

_Girl Jordan: Im down, Lincoln i can meet you in a little bit since im already outside my house._

_..._

_Liam: Doing what?_

_..._

_Girl Jordan: Got myself a new duel disk _

_..._

_Clyde: Awesome! cant wait to see it_

_..._

_Zach: I'll definitely come by. I need to test out my skills for today anyways._

_..._

_You: Sweet Jordan, how much did it cost you?_

_..._

_Girl Jordan: almost $400 becuz its a custom made one_

_..._

_Stella: I cant wait till i could get myself a custom duel disk_

_..._

_Zach: Me too, been wanting to get myself a good red and blue matte disk._

_..._

_Clyde: Wait, Rusty? You coming with us?_

_._

_._

_._

_..._

_Girl Jordan: Rusty?_

_._

_._

_._

_..._

_Stella: Dont tell me he fell asleep late again_

_..._

_You: Thats my wild guess_

_..._

_Clyde: He better wake up soon, im sure he'll need all the practice he can get. _

_..._

_You: So are you all good with meeting around 11:00 am? _

_..._

_Girl Jordan: Sure i can't meet you earlier? im already outside and i dont feel like waiting for another two hours to leave again._

_..._

_You: Sure i guess, just come by and we'll meet up_

_..._

_Clyde: I would meet with you too but i'm waiting for my dads to come back from the vet. Cleopawtra was getting a checkup and you know how they are if i leave before they come home **:/**_

_..._

_You: Thats cool buddy, me and jordan can meet with you guys at the park at 11 then._

_..._

_Stella: Im good with that_

_..._

_Zach: Me too_

_..._

_Liam: Me three_

_..._

_You: It's settled then, ill see you guys soon and Jordan just tell em when your here._

_..._

_Girl Jordan: kk snowy_

Nothing like a good breakfast to start the morning. He got a pair of jeans and an orange t shirt ready. He got dressed and was ready to head downstairs. But wait, it was quiet. Too quiet. And that was an abnormality on a summer morning in the Loud house. But he had a hunch it had to do with his dueling tryouts today. His older sisters were just as excited as he was. Their little brother was finally next.

He went over to the door and held his ear to hear any noise outside. He heard a few whispers and a couple of breathing. Creepy.

He opened the door and just as he guessed his sisters were outside his door waiting for him. Leni quickly pulled Lincoln into a tight bear hug.

"OM Gosh! Linky today is your big day!" She yelled excitingly.

Lincoln could feel himself getting crushed by her mysterious bear like strength. "Leni! Y-you're crushing me!"

Lori pulled Leni off "Leni don't kill him." She said gently.

Leni winced at Lincoln breathing for air "Oops sorry."

Lincoln held a hand up "I-it's alright Leni."

Luna stepped by and wrapped her arm around his shoulder "So little bro, today's your day. Aren't you excited?!"

"I'm both excited and nervous really, i know i can do this but i'm also afraid i'll mess up and fail."

Lori spoke "It's totally normal Lincoln, take it from me when i first went. I was completely anxious at first but i kept telling myself that i could do it and in the end it worked out great. Trust me bro, you got this."

"Yeah Lincoln, we've all been there. I didn't think i could do it until i gave it my all." said Luan.

Lynn stepped forward. "C'mon Linc, just have a little faith in yourself and you'll do great. Just duel the way you've been practicing and i'm sure you'll get in."

Hearing his sisters encourage him really helped a lot. He took in their words and felt a lot better. Just as Lori said, if he keeps telling himself that he could do it then he'll get in. He just hopes his friends would get in as well.

He noticed that his younger sisters were nowhere in sight. "Hey where's Lucy, the twins, Lisa and Lily?"

Lori responded "Lola's dueling pageant, it's the qualification rounds and as usual Lola doesn't want to be late. You know how she is with all of that. It starts in an hour from now so Mom and Dad took the younger ones with them."

Lola Loud, another Loud daughter hoping to be crowned Queen of Duel Monsters. Just about everyone in the family except for Lisa and Lily duels or has dueled before. lily is still far too young and as for Lisa she prefers her own hobbies rather than dueling. However she has a deck of her own but no one has seen her use it. She'd only duel if the time is right. As for Rita and Lynn Sr. the two have dueled before. They played the game when they were teens and when it was just a simple card game. It was popular then and it's even popular now. They were proud of their kids of how well they played. They were never bothered with the idea of their kids becoming duelists, since in a way it has become a career as of now.

"So it's just you guys?" Lincoln asked.

"Well technically i have to show up at tryouts anyways. For one since i'm in the Senior leagues i'm one of the proctors, so maybe if you're lucky your big sister will watch you duel." Lori winked.

"All of us will Lincoln. They invited all students to come by and watch since whoever gets in may be their next opponent." said Luan.

Luna nodded "That's right bro. But don't worry we won't embarrass you or anything like that! We'll just chill back and watch it all."

He slumped a bit "I hope so guys."

When he got downstairs he made himself breakfast. He enjoyed a short stack along with an orange and a glass of milk. That alone set him up for the day. He didn't want to seem selfish so he made some short stacks for his sisters as well. They each thanked him in return. Once that was done he headed to his room to look over his deck while Jordan was on her way.

He opened his door and stepped back in. Opening his drawer he took out his deck and looked it over. His monsters, spells and traps were all collected from hard work and determination. He admires all of his cards and they never let him down. He wasn't top notch as a duelist but even he can be a tough one to beat. His deck was a team, and his team will always back him up in a duel.

Lori slightly opened the door and knocked. She grabbed Lincoln's attention.

"Hey Lincoln, you still nervous?" She asked calmly.

He looked at Lori and saw she was mainly concerned about his current state. Sure she can be a real pain but she means well. She's the next mother figure whenever Mom wasn't around.

She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Yeah Lori, i mean I've been waiting for this day to come for a while now and well now that it's here... I just don't know."

Her eyebrow raised "Don't know what?"

"I mean...I don't know if i should even do this anymore. What if i freeze up out there? What if my opponent manages to intimidate me when i enter the field? There's just so many things going on in my head that start to hurt really."

She closed her eyes and sighed. Her hand went to his left shoulder.

"Listen Lincoln, I've been there before. Just like i said i was really anxious. The way you feel right now is exactly how i felt my first day. I was so worried that i would mess myself up and fail. But i couldn't let my own anxiety take over. Because if i did, then for sure i would've failed. It's just your mind playing tricks with you. All in your head little bro, but don't let that stop you. I've seen you duel before and i think you have a chance to be the best. Trust me you'll do great out there. I'll be watching you in anyway i can."

She reached into her pocket and took out a card.

"Here Linc, take this card. It was one of my first monsters i collected and the first monster i used in my first duel at the academy. It may not be the best or strongest. But use this card to think of me when you're out there."

He took the card in his hand and looked at it. The card was the fairy monster **_Royal Knight_**. It was a three star monster with ATK/1300 and DEF/800

She was right, it may not have been a powerful card but it has a great use if played right. It was a useful card and Lori was giving it to him. No doubt he wasn't going to reject this. When he's out there with this card, a part of Lori is with him to guide him throughout any duel.

He put the card with his deck. "Thanks Lori, I promise to put this to good use."

She smiled and hugged him. "I know you will little bro."

The small moment was interrupted by a text message notification. Lincoln broke the hug and saw that the text came from Girl Jordan.

_Girl Jordan: Hey snowy, im outside_

_You: sweet, be right out_

He put his phone in his pocket and holstered his deck box on his belt. He grabbed his duel disk and began to head his way. He turned to Lori before he left.

"Thanks Lori, I'll do my best today." He smiled.

She returned the smile "I know you will little bro."

The two left the room and headed their separate ways. He headed downstairs while she went to her room to get ready herself. After all, she's one of the judges for today's important event.

* * *

She was waiting right outside the house. Lincoln Loud's infamous 'Loud House' and for some reason it wasn't as loud as it usually is. She expected one of his little sisters to run around outside doing something really weird. That or she expected the roof to blow off. But thankfully that didn't happen.

Girl Jordan had dressed herself to look as professional as she could. She donned a white blouse with Yellow vest with blue trimmings on the sides over it. Her blue jeans matched well with it. Her custom duel disk was coated in a shaded topaz with the details of the disk in a light sapphire. Her life point meter had a decorative silver detailing etched on the outside. When activated her duel disk lights up elegantly. She loved it so much and couldn't wait to use it.

She patiently waited until she saw the front door open and out came the white haired Loud boy. Her heart jumped with excitement when she saw him, and it's not the first time too.

He waved at her "Hey Jordan, ready for today?"

She nodded "Definitely! Think you're ready?"

"I'm more confident about it now."

"That's the spirit Lincoln! Just believe in yourself and in no time we'll all be in the duel academy together."

He loved her enthusiasm and her energy. Since she loves Duel Monsters a lot, there's nothing more she likes in the world than watching an intense duel or being a part of one. He remembered when they first met she was ecstatic to hear that he loved the game too. He was the first person she met who has a real love for the game. That was four years ago.

The two walked over to Ketchum park and sat by the nearest bench. With the summer season open the trees and foliage within the park are just as green as an emerald. The wooded areas breathed life and the streams flowed smoothly. The park wasn't as full as it usually is since it was somewhat early out. However they weren't the only ones there.

To their right was a man walking his dog. The man looked to be tired from the way his eyes are failing him. His dog was closely the same way. While it looked energetic it was still slow.

To their left was something that was interesting for them to watch. Two teens were having a duel between themselves. The first teen was a tall blonde wearing a blue muscle tank and blue jeans. The second teen was also blonde, but he was wearing a purple vest over a white polo. The two looked to be at the end of their duel as both of their life points read **_1100_**

"**_Red Rising Dragon _**Attacks your **_Flame Swordsman_**! Let's play fire with fire shall we?" said the purple vested teen.

The holographic dragon attacks the warrior monster with a fireball that destroys it completely. His opponents' life points went from **_1100 _**to **_800_**.

"Alright Loki that ends my turn." said the teen with the vest.

Loki drew a card and seemed that he has reached his final draw and planned to end the duel in a victory note.

"For starters i'll activate the spell card **_Polymerization_**! To fuse **_Des Kangaroo _**and **_Big Koala _**to fusion summon **_Master of Oz_**!"

The two selected monsters were pulled into a vortex from the spell card and merged together into a huge green koala with red boxing gloves and fancy facial hair. The monster was powerful, estimating **_4200 _**attack points which is more than enough to end the duel.

The opposing teen's look went from chill and confident to shocked and scared. He was sure he had Loki for this duel. But it now seems the odds are now in his favor for bringing out a monster with a devastating amount of attack points. All it took was one attack and the duel is has no spells or traps set down to protect him. Loki had the upper hand in this one.

Loki grinned "Sorry Carl, but you never had a chance. You took the bait and now you'll pay for it. **_Master of Oz _**attack his dragon and finish him off!"

The monster readied its boxing gloves and swung massively at the dragon. With the attack being higher, his dragon stood no chance. The green monster hit the dragon and obliterated it from the field. Carl's life points dropped from **_1100 _**to **_0_** which gave the victory to Loki.

"Carl, c'mon man you know better than to challenge me to a duel. Your fancy monsters were nothing compared to my fusion monster." said Loki from where he stood. Carl smirked at his comment "You just watch it Blondie because you'll meet your match someday."

"Well i have yet to see the day some amateur beats me in a duel. And plus, i have a new deck I'll be using from now on. With this new deck, I'll be unbeatable."

"You should know that this isn't my main deck too, i also set together a new deck that's helped me a lot." Carl said.

"Trust me pal, your **_Mermails_** won't stand a chance against my new archetype."

The two laughed and walked off. Lincoln and Jordan were still seated and watched the end of their duel.

"That guy had one powerful fusion monster. None of mine could stand up to that." said Lincoln.

Jordan giggled "Well snowy that's why you need either better monsters or a good spell or trap card to weaken it or destroy it. I have a couple in my deck and those will help me a lot."

He looked over to the brunette "Well good for you, besides i have a few of my own in mine as well for your information."

"Then don't complain." she responded.

"Ha! Whatever you say."

The two were mostly alone at this point. The two duelists from before were already gone by now and no one else was in sight so far. Jordan looked over to Lincoln's snow white hair, then his lips, then his hand that was within her reach. She yearned dearly to just hold it in her hands and intertwine their fingers. She could feel herself blushing a little. Slowly, her hands were closing in with his. He was currently looking the other way, most likely thinking about something and unaware of Jordan as of now.

The moment was interrupted when they heard a voice from nearby. "Lincoln! Jordan!"

Jordan quickly retreated her hand when she heard the voice. Lincoln didn't catch her which gave her a relief so far. Lincoln turned to the direction of the voice and so did Jordan. When they looked to see where it came from they spotted Mollie walking by. Her purple blazer and hot pink shirt shined along the sun as well as her shining white duel disk.

"So, you guys ready for the entrance exams?" Mollie said as she walked over to the two. Till this day she wants a rematch against Lincoln after her defeat a few months back.

Lincoln smirked "Are you ready? After all if you couldn't defeat me a while back what makes you think you can beat anyone Mollie?"

Her face turned beet red. "You better watch it Loud! In case you didn't know i improved my deck to be just as strong as it was the last time. Want to try it out Lincoln?" she said smiling deviously.

He put on a determined face "It'll be nice to beat you again."

Girl Jordan jumped in. "Hey maybe save it for later? If you two are going to duel it would be best if this rivalry duel is saved for a better occasion. At least in my opinion that is."

Lincoln thought about it and figured maybe she was right. He considered Mollie to be his official and unofficial rival. The two had been going at each other since they were in Elementary school. Since then the two had the eye to outdo the other and prove to be the best.

"I guess you're right, you just wait Loud. We'll have our rematch sometime soon." said Mollie.

"I'll look forward to it." Lincoln said with a smirk.

The three continued to talk about what they have planned for today. They also talked about their summer plans that they looked forward to. Once it was almost 11:00 they went over to the meet up spot to meet everyone else. Mollie tagged along to see if any of the others would be interesting in dueling. That or maybe watch a practice duel. Nothing better than that either.

Stella was the first to meet up who was then followed by Liam, Clyde, Zach and then Rusty. He had slept in and woke up having a heart attack thinking he slept in really late. He was relieved to know he hadn't, otherwise he would mentally scold himself for being a lazy thirteen year old.

Just about everyone except Mollie and Jordan had a regular standard issue duel disk Mk 1 that was still in excellent shape. They all planned someday to get newer models and hoped to get them customized. Just about every duelist had started to use custom designed duel disks. No doubt people at the academy would too.

Once everyone had met up they all started to talk about the main event for today. They all talked about their strategies and how they planned to ace the dueling part of the tryouts. It is said that you must face three duelists before finally facing off the headmaster of the academy. The three duelists are supposed to be his hand picked favorites. The first duel was said to be easy, the second duel gets hard and the third is the hardest. Those who duel against the headmaster will never know for sure whether or not if the duel will be simple. Sometimes it's easy and sometimes it's nearly impossible.

Lincoln wasn't worried. His older sisters have told him that the headmaster is actually a really good guy. Whether you win or not, sometimes if he sees how good of a duelist you are, you may get enrolled. If anything he was worried about the three duelists that come before him.

It was already half past noon, and the entire time the group was having a great time. They all rested on an open field where the summer breeze was strong.

Mollie got up from the grass "So, would any of you want to have a little duel? You know, for practice?" she asked.

Lincoln already agreed with her that they'll have their rivalry duel sometime later when the time was right, so he wasn't up to duel her just yet. Jordan was debating about it. She never rejects a duel but she wanted to use her new duel disk at tryouts to make it more dazzling for herself. Rusty was afraid of dueling Mollie simply because the last time they had a casual duel she swept him away after five turns. He was afraid of what her new deck was capable of. Zach had no problem to duel Mollie, though they never dueled each other before he was curious to see how strong of a duelist she is. But he already agreed to duel Rusty. As for Liam, he was also genuinely afraid of facing Mollie in a duel. Not once had he ever beaten her. For Clyde, he too was curious to see how she duels. After all, if he could duel her then he wouldn't have a tough time dueling at tryouts.

"I wouldn't mind dueling you 'Smallie' " said Stella as she rose from the ground.

Mollie hated that nickname. Especially when Stella said it simply because she was tall. Hearing the name flustered her a bit "Listen here Stella, i already told you i hate that nickname! Stop using that!" she said in frustration.

"Well then" Stella activated her duel disk. "Beat me in a duel and we'll see if i'll quit bugging you with that nickname"

Mollie activated hers. It extended to reveal the monster zones. "You're on!"

"_This is going to be interesting. Two of the most tough witted girls going against one another in a duel. Stella is a great duelist and so is Mollie. Now it's time to see who's better_" Lincoln thought.

"**Let's Duel!**" the two said in unison, both putting on their toughest determination in this duel.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys welcome to my new story and newest addition to the Loudverse collection. I never thought i'd ever make a story mixing Yu-Gi-Oh and Loud House. Not a bad combo if you ask me. I'm surprised i haven't seen many fanarts involving the two. Someone once asked me if i could do a Loud House fanfic involving Pokemon, which is still an idea in my head, which also made me think of Yu-Gi-Oh in some way. I grew up loving the game. I remember having my first deck and bringing it to school to duel other classmates at lunch. Writing this story will bring back nostalgia of watching GX (Which the idea of the duel academy came from) and 5Ds. So i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and in the next we will pick up on the start of the duel between Mollie and Stella. Till next time, FrostbiteFear out._**


End file.
